Crashing The 1958-Model Buick
by The Youngest Writer
Summary: "He said he did it Darry! He said he did!" Ponyboy sobbed into Darry's chest. "He killed them, he killed Mom and Dad!". My First Outsiders Story! I hope you all Enjoy. Warnings are Inside.
1. Dawn Of A New Day

**Hello everyone, this is The Youngest Writer with my first story ever on Fanfiction! Yay! I'm so excited to start publishing and hopefully someone will review on my story, oh how exciting that would be! But enough about this rambling, I want to say hello to The Greaser World of **_The Outsiders_** and to let you all know that Friday is usually my up-date day, since I have literally nothing to do on my Friday Nights (Forever Alone, I know) so I will take it upon myself to make that my personal day for writing my stories and updating them. Now, that's enough for now, I wish you all a happy reading. **

**Let's get this show on the road! **

**(Form now on, the upper comments will be our little 'chat-zone' for my comments or thanks to you readers.)**

**-The Youngest Writer**

* * *

**Crashing The 1958-Model Buick**

* * *

**"He said he did it Darry! He said he did!" Ponyboy sobbed into Darry's chest.  
"He killed them, he killed Mom and Dad!" **

* * *

**"Yeah, I knew it was your mother, I knew it was by the way she screamed.  
****It gave me a rush, boy, and I stuck around to hear her cry too. She was  
****crying like a baby, she was. And she cried for you." **

* * *

**Rating: M**

* * *

**I don't own The Outsiders**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Dawn Of A New Day**

Ponyboy Curtis woke up, slowly and tenderly. His bones and muscles still felt sore from last night, at least, he thought it was last night. When he woke up his window gave him a view of a rising sun. Looking to his left he saw Darry, his oldest brother, asleep in the arm chair.

Ponyboy's eyes widened slowly as he reached out with an aching arm to shake Darry's knee.

"D-Darry." He whispered, softly. He was thankful his throat didn't hurt like the first time he woke up when Soda was next to him.

". . . Darry."

Darry woke up. He softly smiled, gliding over to the bed to kiss Ponyboy's forehead and wrap him in his arms. Ponyboy held back a whimper in pain and Darry stroked his blonde hair.

"Oh, Ponyboy. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Darry. I'm fine." His voice trailed off as Darry felt his forehead. Ponyboy was a little warm, not on fire like he was earlier, but for this, Darry was thankful.

"How do you feel, buddy?"

Ponyboy yawned. "Still tired."

"Really? After all you've slept?"

Ponyboy became confused, especially when Darry said he was unconscious for two days. Ponyboy figured he slept that night then woke up in the middle of it, he never expected to be asleep for nearly three days. He found out today was Monday and Darry called him out of school for the remainder of the week, not wanting to take any chances of his little brother. About a minute later, Soda came into the room, plopping on the bed. The blonde ignored Darry's scolding as he smothered his baby brother in kisses and hugs of affection.

"Oh, Ponyboy. I was so worried!" Soda smiled, relieved.

"I'm sorry-"

"Oh, like it was your fault! Oh, Pony, don't go blaming yourself," Soda brushed away a few fly hairs on Pony's bangs. "I tell you what, since you're feelin' better, let's go do something-"

"He ain't leaving this bed." Darry sternly spoke.

"-like take another nap?" Soda smirked. Ponyboy giggled and Darry rolled his eyes, getting off the bed.

"He ain't falling asleep before he's got food in him, I don't want him to die, Soda." Darry stretched. "How about some soup?"

"Anything, as long as it's not baloney." Ponyboy muttered. Soda and Darry gave one another a confused look, but shrugged it off as Darry left to make the soup and Soda squeezed in next to Ponyboy, petting his hair lovingly. Ponyboy was quiet, he kept thinking about Johnny's death. The he thought about Dallas and he felt tears roll down his eyes.

"Ponyboy?" Soda asked. "What's wrong?"

Dallas was dead, they didn't get there in time, he was shot, killed. Soda whipped away traces of Pony's tears.

"Don't cry Ponyboy. I'm upset about everything too." Soda sighed, sadly. "How about when you feel better we see a movie?"

Ponyboy shrugged, another reminder about Dallas. The last movie he went to, Dallas harassed Cherry. He wouldn't be going to movie for a while. Sodapop stood up, closing the curtains, blocking away any sunlight. Ponyboy became confused as he stuck his head out of his doorway. He could see many of the windows closed; also the radio wasn't blasting nor was the TV on. The house was a scary quiet.

"Soda. . . .Why are the windows covered?"

Soda turned around. "Oh, to keep Dally's presence quiet."

Ponyboy swallowed slowly as he asked Soda to repeat what he had just said. Soda smiled sweetly, comforting Ponyboy, reassuring him that they had saved Dallas in time. Ponyboy was confused, what about the gun shots?

"That was Dally being delusional, some Socs were tailing us and one kicked you in the head, remember?"

Ponyboy shook his head, he was too relieved that he didn't loose someone else that he didn't really care all too much about what really happened. Dallas as okay. He was alive. But Ponyboy had to see for himself as he asked Sodapop to help him reach the bathroom since his legs felt weak. Sodapop was more than happy help Ponyboy piggy-back ride to the bathroom.

Slowly Sodapop carried Ponyboy to the bathroom while Pony took this advantage to look into some of the room, to look for Dallas.

"Soda? Where's Dally?" Ponyboy asked.

"He's resting in Darry's room, now hush, it's quiet time." Soda smirked, Ponyboy kicked his sides.

"I ain't a baby."

Soda only smiled sadly. "Yeah. . . .you're not."

* * *

The next two days, Ponyboy wasn't allowed to leave his room, more or less his bed. It irritated him to no end, especially when Soda and Darry wouldn't let him see Dallas and Darry's 'No-Smoking-In-Bed' rule skyrocketing more than it usually did. But Ponyboy was bored, he had mourned all day yesterday for Johnny's death with Darry and Sodapop.

Now that he thought about it, those two were the only ones allowed in his room. Darry made it clear last night that if anyone were to step a toe into Pony's room, he'd pound them. Ponyboy stretched, he had just finished talking to Randy, one of Bob's Sheldon's friends. He thought of Randy like he did Cherry, they both knew there was bad all over.

When Darry went to work and Soda left for the DX, he tip-toed out of his room to Darry's room. Sure enough on the bed laid Dallas Winston. He was bandaged up and sleeping. Dallas looked pissed off even while sleeping; Ponyboy guessed even in his dreams, Dallas couldn't win.

"Get out." That startled Ponyboy as Dallas' icy blue eyes opened.

"I'm sorry, did I wake-"

"I said. . . .Get out." It was a cold, mean growl. Ponyboy had never heard Dallas so angry, with the exception of Johnny's death. Ponyboy got the memo and immediately left Darry's room, gently closing the door. That was the first time Dallas had been genually mean to Ponyboy. It didn't frighten Ponyboy as much as he thought it would as he came to the realization that maybe Dallas didn't really mean what he said.

At least, Ponyboy hoped that was the case.

* * *

". . . When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home."

Ponyboy bit his lip as his English teacher had just finished reading his assignment. He was thankful for a second chance at not failing his class, but to read it in front of not only him, but his school councilor and Darry? It made him squirm in his chair and feel nervous.

But Darry was smiling proudly.

"I'm proud of you, little buddy. That was good." He patted Ponyboy's neck and back. At least this reassured the greaser.

"Ponyboy, this was remarkable, I've never read anything like this. It's quick-paced and the vocabulary is beyond that of a Freshman in High school." Mr Styme, Ponyboy's English teacher skimmed the book with his fingers once again.

All the compliments were flying towards the boy, but Ponyboy could only present a fake smile. For some reason, he just felt hollow. Finally he was getting praise from his school and Darry, but the more he tried to push his happiness, he just felt empty.

The ride home wasn't too bad, Darry did all the talking of how happy he was of Ponyboy. He raised his grade from a 'D-' to past an 'A' with the report he wrote. Promised of baked chicken and chocolate cake came spitting out but Ponyboy gazed on out of the window. Looking back down at his writing report Mr. Styme gave back Ponyboy wondered if Dallas would like to look at it.

Soda and Darry were cooking dinner while Ponyboy tip-toed back to see Dallas, he hadn't seen him in at least three days when Dallas told him to leave him alone.

Gently opening the door he saw that Dallas was sitting up on pillows and not laying under massive amounts of blankets.

"Um. . . Hi, Dally." Ponyboy meekly spoke.

Dallas turned to see Ponyboy, then looked away.

"Um. I wrote about us for my make-up assignment." Ponyboy held up the stack of papers stapled together for Dallas to see. Dallas muttered something Ponyboy couldn't make out.

"Dallas? Um, Darry's making dinner. Do you want to eat it in here?" Ponyboy asked.

For a split second Ponyboy swore he could see Dally's normally cold, icy blue eyes turn soft and dull. But he didn't believe himself. Dally was too rough, too mean to show any kind of weakness. That's what Ponyboy liked to think, it was normal for Dallas to be that way. That's all he was known to be.

Then Ponyboy remembered Johnny and then Johnny's letter.

"Um, Dallas?" Ponyboy asked.

". . . .What?"

"Have you ever seen a sunset?" Ponyboy asked.

For a moment Dallas turned right back to mean and nasty, slightly frightening Ponyboy.

"What hell kind of a question is that?" He hissed. "I've seen one before kid, I've seen one every fucking time my mom cried, every time my fucking dad got drunk, I saw one when your fucking parents died and if you haven't noticed there was one when Johnny fucking died! I repeat, what the hell kind of question was that?!"

Ponyboy was shaking and he couldn't hide it either. Dallas was scaring him, not because he was loud but because through Dallas' house-shaking screams, he was crying. Silver traced gently glittered down his angler cheeks and jaw.

Ponyboy didn't know what to do.

"Listen kid, you're real fucking stupid if you think you can come in here and ask me nothing but stupid questions." Dallas' eyes narrowed and Ponyboy felt petrified.

"Just. . . get out." Dallas mumbled.

"Dally, why were you crying?" Ponyboy asked. "Do you miss Johnny too?"

Ponyboy was rewarded a dumbell tossed, hitting the wall just inches from his face.

"GET OUT! I SAID LEAVE, NOW!"

In a split second Sodapop and Darry came to the doorway, Soda led Ponyboy out of the room. While Darry glared at Dallas.

"You aint the only one who's fucking hurt, Dallas." Darry hissed, walking out of his room.

Dallas groaned leaning back into the pillows. He didn't mean to hurt the kid or anything, he wasn't used to be sad like he was at the hospital, he didn't know how to act different emotions than angry. It just felt right to be angry. He had been his whole life, why stop now?

Looking out his window Dallas had a perfect view of a sunset.

". . . .Stupid kid," He muttered. "Got me all emotional."

* * *

_Tulsa State Prison._

The gates opened as men in shackles and handcuffs were escorted to a prison yard. Smoking was allowed and one inmate needed one desperately. He licked his lips, feeling a smirk come to his face as he began to read a newspaper that was given to them earlier that morning. The headlines caught his eyes:

**LOCAL GREASERS TURN HEROS**

Ponyboy Curtis.

That name he hadn't seen or heard in years.

The inmate was rather tall, six-foot three to be exact, he was muscular and had a scar under his left cheek that ran down his neck. He had shaggy, greasy black hair and coal black eyes.

Dallas Winston was someone he knew and met before, he didn't give a crap who Johnny Cade was. Ponyboy Curtis was all he had intentions for.

"Well, well, Darrel. Looks like I'll get what I want after all."

Inside his dark blue shirt was a necklace with an oval locket. Two boys, arms linked around each other grinning in the black and white photo.

He smirked. Only two more weeks to go, then he'd get what he wanted. For him it was a Dawn of a New Day.

* * *

**The suspense! Well, everyone this was chapter one of Crashing **The 1958-Model Buick, I hope everyone loved this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and I should have the next chapter up by Friday. ****

****Thank you all, I'll update soon.****

****-The Youngest Writer. ****


	2. Short Shadows, Sun Sky High

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and helpful grammar and spelling hints. I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter. **I don't own The Outsiders****

**-The Youngest Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Short Shadows, Sun Sky High. **

It was summer once again, cold nights left the now sunshine Tulsa, Oklahoma as Sodapop got ready for work. He held back a giggle when he saw Ponyboy in the bathroom mirror looking for any hair on his face. Sneaking up behind his little brother somehow Ponyboy didn't spot him in the mirror and he surprised him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Nope, not growing up today, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"That makes no sense and it's impossible to 'not grow up', Sodapop" Ponyboy didn't mind being coddled once in a while, but ever since he returned from Windrixvill, Soda had raised his "brother love" through the roof. Ponyboy guessed it was best to ignore it and maybe Soda would knock it off.

Since it was Summer, Ponyboy knew within the first week, report cards would come in. Ponyboy knew he had managed to pass all of his classes, but he was still worried of what Darry would say.

"Well, I'm passing, he couldn't yell at me for that, it'd be stupid." Pony mumbled to himself.

"Who ya' talkin' to?"

Pony turned seeing Soda slip on his shoes.

"Well, myself. I needed a genius' opinion."

Soda laughed at that. "That's a good one, Ponyboy."

Later that day, Steve and Two-bit came over. As much as Ponyboy was annoyed to see Steve, he was curious as to why Two-Bit looked nicer than usual. His hair wasn't mopped with as much grease, he had on a clean shirt and jeans with no holes.

"You look nice, what's the occasion?" Ponyboy asked.

Two-bit sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "Ponyboy, you won't believe me, but I died this morning. Yup, at seven o' clock. I died in my bed."

Ponyboy was confused when Steve rolled his eyes.

"His mom woke him up saying she filled out an application to The Dingo and now he's got an interview."

Ponyboy could hardly believe his ears.

"Really? That's wonderful, Two-Bit." Ponyboy was really impressed by Two-bit, turning his life around and getting a job. Two-bit didn't look too happy when he tried to crack open a beer only having it taken away from him.

"Going to work smelling like beer? That's good." Steve rolled his eyes as Two-bit huffed.

"I don't see the point in all of this, I mean if I absolutely need something, I'll just steal it."

"Great accomplishment, buddy." Steve patted his shoulder then left to the kitchen. Ponyboy only smiled.

"I think it's great, Two-bit. Now you can buy things with your own money and-"

"Still, it's stupid!" Two-bit groaned walking to the TV to plop down and turn on Mickey Mouse. "Man, I gotta' be there in less than three hours."

"Better get washed up, than." Darry spoke, walking into the room. He poured himself a cup of coffee, sliding on his work boots. Ponyboy watched Darry like a hawk, for all the years he's known Darry, he knew Darry wasn't a morning person. He kept his eye on him, just to make sure he wouldn't spill coffee on him.

Since Steve was standing right next to Darry, Steve took it as Ponyboy was watching him.

"What are you looking at?" Steve snared.

Pony's eyes narrowed.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Smart ass! He's a smart-ass kid!"

After everyone left (along with an embarrassing kiss goodbye from Soda) It was just Pony in the house.

Well, Pony and Dally.

Pony's eyes adverted to Darry's door. Dallas was sleeping there while Darry took Soda's old room. Ponyboy didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, but he felt Dallas needed something to eat; he was still shook up from the last time Dallas "politely" asked him to leave so he slowly opened the door, but the wider he opened, the fast her did.

The curtains were blowing in the gentle wind and the bed was unmade.

Dallas was gone.

Pony felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't believe Dallas would leave like that. For some reason he felt Dallas was just as gone as Johnny was. That made him feel lonelier than ever.

* * *

_Tulsa, 1924_

_Two children at a book skipped rocks, barefoot and enjoying the summer wind. _

_"I tell ya' it don't get any better than this." A boy with raven hair and a cowlick in the back answered. He allowed the tiny fish to nibble at his toes as he stretched allowing the cool air to linger around his hot body. _

_He must have been around twelve-years-old. He was a little small for his age, he wore a large, but tight white shirt and black pants he rolled up to his knees. _

_He looked over at another boy, sitting in the grass away from the creek. He too wore a white dress shirt and black pants, but with overalls. _

_"You'll get in trouble if teacher finds out," The boy on the grass replied. "It'll be a paddle." _

_"Nah, I'm thinking more along the lines of a willow tree slash to my ass." The boy laughed, but left the creek to sit next to his friend. The boy with suspenders had black, semi-long hair and bright blue eyes. He was oddly pale and looked uncomfortable in the sun. _

_"So, did your Dad come home yet?" The brunette asked his friend. _

_"No," His friend replied. "I think he ran out on us. We didn't get a letter from the Army confirming his death, nor did a missing-in-action list come. He's gone." _

_His friend smiled sheepishly, patting his friend's back. "Ya' stuck with me then."_

_The raven haired boy smiled. _

_"What would I do without you, Darrel?" _

_A young Darrel Curtis smiled. "Probably have a boring life." He stood up to stretch some more. "Well, should we get back to school? Or do you want to go home early?"_

_ "Well, mother would be mad if I skipped again, Darrel. You know how picky she's been." The blue-eyed boy stood up, collecting his books and rolling his sleeves down to his wrists. It wasn't too hot and he could get away with long sleeves. _

_Darrel on the other hand kept them rolled up to his shoulders and his pants crookedly loose on his hips. _

_"Suit yourself. Want to head into town when we're done?" He asked, walking back to the school house only a mile away. _

_"I don't have any money." His friend replied. _

_"Nah, Freddy, who said anything about buying? Every gone window shopping?" Darrel smirked. Fredrick and Darrel were inseparable since they met so many years ago. It was a friendship that was accommodating. Darrel the wild and free-spirit. Then Freddy, the quiet, timid one who'd rather read a book than anything. _

_"I do have to get home."_

_Darrel just smiled, arms behind his head as they walked to the wooden, five room school house. _

_"You know, you're my family, right?" Darrel smiled, turning to Freddy. Freddy just gazed on with aura-blue eyes. Darrel's smirk reassuring and caring. _

_Freddy smiled softly. _

_"Blood brothers for life." The two held hands, walking into the building. Two short shadows lingered along the walls of the crust-paint and wooden walls of the school. _

_Locked together, _

_Inseparable__._

* * *

Ponyboy sat in the room, staring at the walls. He was trying to process the fact that Dallas was gone. He just left them. Like he arrive so long ago, found sleeping in their living room, beat up and bloody, he was gone without a trace.

Did he do the same when he was in New York?

Ponyboy sighed, folding his hands together, closing his eyes. He needed to do the laundry or Darry would have a fit.

He went digging through piles of Soda's tossed-away DX shirts and left over pants on the floor. He had a large arm full and fell over a beer can in the hallway.

"Damn it, Two-bit!" Ponyboy cursed. He wished he hadn't fallen, he was right outside his parent's room.

Ponyboy hadn't stepped in there in over six months. . . .wait. . . was it that long? Ponyboy swallowed another lump seeing the door was cracked open. Ever so gently he creaked open the door. Everything was how it was just before they died.

The bed was still made, just dusty.

His mother's vanity was left untouched with bottles of crystal perfume and jewelry hanging. His father's tool box was neer the closet and his boots and his. . . Ponyboy felt sick.

Quickly he stood up and raced to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

". . . .can't go in there." He reminded himself. "Can't. . . .go."

The laundry would wait.

* * *

****Thank you all, I'll update soon. Please leave a review.****

****-The Youngest Writer. ****


	3. Dusk till' Dawn

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and helpful grammar and spelling hints. I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter. **I don't own The Outsiders****

**-The Youngest Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Dusk till' Dawn  
**

"So, Summer is here, Ponyboy I expect you to help around the house." Darry nodded to Ponyboy as he strapped on his tool belt. Ponyboy nodded back, slowly. Darry bit his lip, walking closer to Ponyboy. "Are you okay, Ponyboy? Not feeling sick again, are ya'?" Ponyboy brushed Darry's hand off of his forehead.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy." Ponyboy mumbled. The poor kid didn't get that good of a night's rest last night, he was still shaken up about seeing his parent's bedroom. Darry sighed. "Well, alright. I want you to do the dishes and tidy up just a bit then around noon, take a nap. I'll know if you didn't, kiddo."

Ponyboy nodded, again. "Alright."

Darry didn't feel too sure about leaving Ponyboy alone. Two-bit actually had a job now, Soda and Steve were working and he had no idea where Dallas was.

"I'm calling Mrs. Matthews, maybe she can watch you-" Darry reached for the phone.

"No, Darry. I'm fourteen, I don't need a sitter." Ponyboy begged. "I'll even call you at work and tell you I'm still alive. Promise-promise."

Darry chuckled. "Alright, call me before noon. I'll be back around six, Soda should be home around three. If you get hungry there's left overs in the fridge." Darry patted Pony's arms before leaving. Ponyboy slowly turned to the couch and laid down slowly, allowing alight slumber come to his eyes.

* * *

The greaser whipped a little blood away from his mouth before harshly swinging the bar door open, tromping in like he was out for blood. His rage was sky rocketing through the roof, he couldn't get the blonde fourteen-year-old out of his head and everyone and everything, PISSED him off.

He picked up a half drank glass of Jäger and chucked it on the floor next to Buck, who was passed out on a table. Buck woke with a jolt.

"Bar's closed!" His voice slurred. He whipped away at his eyes before getting a good look at who woke him up.

"Well I'll be damned, Dallas Winston. Thought they hauled you in." He snickered. Dallas scowled at the drunk man before hopping over the bar to help himself to whatever he wanted. Because Dallas gets what he wants. Buck slowly helped himself off of the the circular table before breaking it and falling to the concrete ground.

Dallas sipped his glass of Jäger, enjoying the rum mixture. The cool refreshing drink traveled down his throat into his hot belly. He knew this drink wouldn't end well, but who cared? No him. Not nobody. Tough as nails Dallas Winston wasn't going to let anyone make him soft.

"What brings you here, Dally?" Buck grumbled, the hangover kicking in rather quickly. "Haven't seen you in a week and then ya' stroll up in here' all pissy and not sayin' a damn word." His voice became low and he eyed the greaser who kept his own piercing eyes on the bar table.

Slowly Buck let his tongue roll out the question, "Ya' get em?"

Slowly Dallas rose his head, his piercing icy-hot eyes sending daggers into Buck's deep brown ones. His jaw tensed and his knuckles popped.

"The kiddies who killed that rich kid." Buck continued, not realizing the danger he was in. "They get em?"

Without hesitation, Dallas took a hold of Buck's dirty collar shirt and brought him closer. Buck tried to push himself back, but Dallas held him close. With or without cracked ribs, Dallas wanted to beat him. Because all the world's problems were caused by everyone else but him. He did NOTHING wrong. It was THEIR fault. It was EVERYONE ELSE'S flaws that made the world a hateful, dark and backstabbing place.

Buck licked his bottom lips. "Heard that kid died."

Dallas' bottom teeth nearly chattered with anger. "He's gone, Dallas. Remember that song: _Hero's are dying, Momma's crying."_ Dallas didn't let his grip off of Buck's shirt as Buck continued the song. "_And everywhere you look sinners are wearing masks of saints._" Dally's glare intensified.

"_Don't blame me._" Buck smirked. "_I'm just a kid._"

Dallas rose his fist but it was held back. "Alright, Winston, that's enough." Dallas and Buck saw Tim Shepard holding Dallas' fist back from slugging Buck in the jaw. Dallas jerked Buck away and pulled his wrist back before giving one last gulp of his alcoholic beverage and stomping away. Tim turned to glare at Buck whom was laying on the floor attempting to making snow angels.

". . . . .Damn, that kid's breaking!" Buck hollered.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Nah, just a phase, he'll be back, meaner and more ruthless than ever." With that Tim helped himself to the beer behind the bar and had no idea just how right he was.

* * *

Julie, a blonde working at the train station as a waitress smiled at the passengers as she offered cakes, teas and other lovely treats for passengers to enjoy on their ride. She turned to the last passenger on the back of the train reading the newspaper, on the front page was an artical about The Greasers that saved seven children from a fire in Windrixvill.

"Golly, those children are so brave. It's a shame to know they are delinquents." She frowned, shaking her head.

"Delinquents? I don't think so mam." The man chuckled.

Julie looked confused as the passenger continued to talk, "You see, there's more to a man that his status of money, fame and or where he lives. It's upon his character."

Julie nodded slowly, ignoring the man. She helped up a piece of pie. "Your pie, sir." She smiled.

The pasty-pale man with medium-black hair and piercing grey eyes looked up at her. He wore a rugged suit and tie and faded black shoes. He had a scar from under his eye and he smirked a smile she would have rather gone without. Fresh out of Prison and headed straight to Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"Why thank you, kind lady. May I ask, how much more time before we arrive to Tulsa?" He asked.

She bit her lip, "About an hour sir, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no." He chuckled, munching on his pie. "Just, very anxious."

* * *

"Alright, Ponyboy. You did the dishes?" Darry asked, talking on the phone to Ponyboy. "Yeah, Darry. All done, I put the laundry away too."

Darry smiled, very pleased with Ponyboy. "Alright, kiddo. Now, I want you to take that nap. I'm worried about your sleep."

"Darry," Ponyboy whined. "If I sleep now, I won't be tired at night." Darry said he wouldn't hear any of it and said if Ponyboy didn't take on, he'd have him over his knee. Ponyboy just agreed and when Darry had to go, he hung up the phone. He had slept a little that morning and he could use another snooze.

But before he could close his eyes, someone knocked on the door. Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow. No one ever knocked on their door, unless it was news. Usually news brought heartache or headaches to The Curtis. Ponyboy slowly stood up, grabbed his blanket, wrapping it around him and slowly turned the knob.

* * *

****Sorry for the short chapter, I'm going in for a treatment today. Wish me luck, and please review. ****

****-The Youngest Writer. ****


	4. Chapter 4 Sunshine Showers

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and helpful grammar and spelling hints. I hope everyone enjoys the fourth chapter. **I don't own The Outsiders****

**-The Youngest Writer**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Sunshine Showers  
**

_Tulsa, 1924_

_"Hey, Dummy. Wha'cha ya' reading?" Darryl Curtis smirked, pulling the book down from his friend's face. Freddy rolled his black eyes, resuming to the book. Darrel itched his chin trying to get a peak at what his friend was reading since the cover was bare with no title. Freddy sighed, "If you must know, it's a book about-"_

_"Sex?" Darrel's eyebrows wiggled. Freddy rolled his eyes, laying on the grassy hill. The wind was blowing and the sun was shining. It was prefect weather for flying kites or just walking outside. Freddy and Darrel were dressed in their Sunday best, surly their mothers would throw a fit knowing they were laying in the grass._

_"No, it's about a princess." Freddy pointed out. "A princess who finds a lonely prince under an enchanted spell of a hideous beast. He can only turn human again if he shows compassion and loves her, but in return she must love him." _

_Darrel rolled his eyes, "BO-OR-ING. Let's go to church. My Mom's wondering where we're at." He giggled, running down the hill, Freddy following him. They ran into the bustling town of small Tulsa. The wooden church with a white picket fence and flowers in the yard was just ahead. _

_"I'm gonna' win!" Darryl laughed. Freddy chuckled as he ran to catch up with his friend. The two immediately stopped when they reached the gate, walking slowly, hand gesturing the sign of the cross before walking in slowly to join Darryl's mother, whom was waiting for them in a pew. _

_"I still win."Darryl whispered. Freddy slugged him. Darryl sat next to his mother and pouted when she began fussing with his hair that had a cowlick in the back. Freddy slowly looked around the room, still no sign of his mother. His father was never coming back and lately his mother had been M.I.A. during the days, especially at night. __The choir started to sing a soft melody and everyone bowed their heads to start their silent prayers to family members, friends, or just to thank God for a beautiful day. _

_Freddy was busy thinking about his mother that when Darryl kneed him, he slightly jumped. He looked over at Darryl who had a tiny mouse in his hand. He held back a giggle, yet watched in fear as Darrel ever-so-gently placed it on an old woman's feathered hat. Darryl placed his hands together and smirked. It wasn't long before there was a shriek and everyone turned to the old lady tossing her hat (along with her wing) on the floor and women stood on pews, little girls cried and boys laughed at the mouse running around the floor, scaring everyone. _

_Darrel laughed, loudly. Freddy had to chuckle, Darryl had a way of making him feel better. Darryl stopped laughing when his mother yanked him by the ear, escorting him outside to swat his butt. _

_"You'll stay here until service is done then you'll talk to Father McNellie and he'll tell you what to do next." She growled, walking back into the church. He stifled a laugh and peaked through the stain glass windows to look at Freddy who was focused on the priest. _

_"Damn." He muttered, "Well, I tried to get us both out of church." He mumbled, walking away from the church. He stopped before crossing the road, looking both ways and jumped into a cart that was passing by to hitch a ride into downtown. He had a hankering for a milkshake and ten cents in his pocket. He figured he should buy some taffy-candy for Freddy, he thought entering the parlor. _

_His eyes widened and his smile grew seeing a beautiful girl sitting by herself, drinking a malt. She had blonde curly hair, a lavender dress with lace on and had caught his eye. He smirked, walking to the girl. _

_"Hey." He slured. _

_The girl looked up, blushing. Her emerald green eyes popped out on her small, pretty face. Darrel smiled, sitting next to her. _

_"My name is Darrel Curtis." He held out his hand. _

_The little girl smiled sweetly back, offering him her gloved hand, "Hi, my name is Laura Anne-Marie. But you may call me, Laura."_

_Beauty has a new name: Laura Anne-Marie. Darrel couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat while she giggled. He completely forgot about church, instead he fell head-over-heels for the new girl. _

* * *

Ponyboy opened the door and looked confused. Standing in front of him was his Social Worker.

"Ponyboy?" She was a decent sized woman, taller than him and Soda but no where neer as tall as Darry. She wore a white skirt suit. Her brown hair was tied and curled, her make up was too much for Pony's liking and she had a clip board with her.

"What are you doing home alone?" She asked.

Ponyboy opened his mouth to speak before closing it. "Um. . ." He started. "I'm sick, ma'am."

"Where are your brothers? Did neither of them stay with you?"

His brothers. . . Oh, God. Darry and Soda were at work. She started to write something down but Ponyboy held his hand out to stop her.

"N-no ma'am. That's not the point. They didn't leave me home alone. I offered to stay alone because I didn't want to get them sick." She looked around the house, it wasn't messy minus the amount of Pillows on the couch Ponyboy was using.

"Well, that's still being left home alone, Ponyboy." She spoke, venom lacing her words. "I'd like to come in now."

Ponyboy nodded, allowing her to come in. He felt a little embarrassed being dressed in nothing but sweatpants and a T-shirt on but nevertheless, his manners and housekeeping rules his mother spent years drilling into him all came back and he poured her some coffee and allowed her a seat.

Ponyboy was confused, the State wasn't due today. Normally they came at the beginning of the month.

"Um, Ma'am-"

"Oh, Ponyboy. We've known each other for a while. Call me Miss. Charles." She smiled a smile Ponyboy politely returned.

"Miss. Charles. I thought you were not coming until later next week?" He asked. Miss. Charles continued to write something on her clip board.

"Hmm. . . Glad I didn't." She rudely remarked, jotting more words down. Ponyboy flinched at her words. "Ponyboy, I'd like to take a look into your room if you don't mind?" As if he had a choice. Ponyboy led her to his and Soda's room, the bed was made since he felt a little better this morning, there were fresh clothes in dressers and the closet, nothing but maybe a few pieces of paper was on the floor, all-in-all, his and Soda's room was perfect.

Miss. Charles checked Darry's room. It was way more cleaner than Soda and Pony's room, dusted too. Miss. Charles checked the fridge, the pantry and the bathroom for necessitates. Ponyboy smiled, thinking he had passed this test with flying colors.

"Um. . . .Who is that?" Miss. Charles growled, pointing to a lump under the sheets in his parents' old bedroom.

Ponyboy's eyes widened. Could it be? It couldn't have been Dallas.

Ponyboy stood in fear seeing Miss Charles lift the blanket, if it was Dallas than she'd be in trouble.

"Wait!-"

It was too late, she lifted the blanket and stood back in disgust. Ponyboy left out a breath of relief. It was only Two-bit. He was sleeping with his mouth open, snoring as droll left the side of his mouth.

"Ew, it's disgusting!" Miss. Charles nearly gagged. That woke Two-bit up and he yawned, lazily taking his time to sit up.

"Hey. . . Pones. Thought you were sleepin'." With that he looked at Miss Charles. Then grinned. "I'm Two-bit, World's best babysitter."

"Don't need one." Pony mumbled, but he went unheard.

"You're the baby sitter?" Miss Charles asked, Two-bit nodded."Than if you are the baby sitter, as you claim, why were you asleep while the minor was awake?"

Two-bit didn't have an answer, but stood up. "So, Pony. You hungry?" He grinned.

"No." Pony shook his head.

"Excuse me!" Miss Charles demanded. "What is going on here?"

"I'm a little hungry for bacon myself. You eat pork?" Two-bit turned to Miss Charles, the social worker looked like she were about to explode from the anger written on her face.

"I don't know who you are-"

"Two-bit."

"-but you are obviously NOT the babysitter, and if you ARE I will have a long talk with Darrel!" She threatened, not before Two-bit linked his arm around her, Pony gasped and Miss Charles had the expression of disgust, like a fish had flopped on her lap.

"Ma'am, my cookin' is the best in the South. . . . we're southern, right?" He asked Pony who nodded.

"Any-who-o-o-o. . ya' like eggs and bacon?" Then Two-bit chuckled, "Heh, heh, eggs are from a chicken's ass."

Miss Charles had heard enough, "That's it!" She growled. "Ponyboy, you're coming with me!" She started yanking on the boy's arm to the door, despite Pony's cries and protests. Two-bit ran to the door, opening his arms up wide.

"I don't think so, Lady." Two-bit growled. "This counts as kidnapping."

Miss Charles was silent before letting Pony go, the little greaser ran to hide behind Two-bit. "I'll be back." She threatened. "And I better not see you here." Two-bit moved out of her way so she could leave.

Ponyboy sniffed, letting Two-bit hold him.

"To think I was gonna' cook her my famous burnt bacon grits." He huffed, feeling truly insulted.

* * *

Pony closed his eyes slowly, allowing tears to fall form his eyes and hit the pillow. He could hear Two-bit tell an outraged Darry the whole story about what happened this morning. Pony didn't notice Soda come into the room.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" Soda asked, curling up behind Pony, wrapping his arm around Pony's waist and bringing him closer.

Pony sniffed, shrugging. He could feel Soda's cheek on the top of his head and the older brother instantly began rubbing the younger's back. Pony felt his whole body go into a comatose daze. Soda's back rubs were like Heaven on Earth. Soda knew where all the knots, kinks, tares and sores were and would gently glaze across them, easing the tensions.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_." Soda's alto voice sang, "_You make me feel loved, when skies are grey_."

Pony felt his eyes grow heavy for sleep as long lashes fluttered to a close.

_"I promise you Pony, please do not stray._"

It began to rain on his tench coat as the man walked closer to the corner where he could see The Curtis residence. His breath could be seen in the cold air as he smirked.

"_No one will ever. . . .take you away_."

"I Found it. . . . "

* * *

****Sorry for the short chapter, please review. ****

****-The Youngest Writer. ****


End file.
